Breaking Dawn
by TearfulSofty
Summary: Scott's life has gone to hell. He learns something terrible has happen to Stiles. Will he be able to save his best friend? BAD SUMMARY! MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I this is my second fan fiction. I hope all you guys like it. I got the idea after watching Breaking Dawn yesterday, which was amazing. I had no idea for title so I just title my story Breaking Dawn.**

**In this story Derek's mom and Sister Laura survive the fire. Peter became alpha by killing Derek's dad during the fire. **

**I will post the fourth chapter of the Awakening later today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

Scott McCall is mad not just mad but piss the fuck off. From being bitten and turn into a werewolf his life has turn into a total shit hole. The only good thing that he has gotten out of this is his girlfriend Allison Argent. She was finally able to look past him being a werewolf and gave him another chance. But everything else in his is a total shithole.

First his alpha Derek fucking Hale betrayed him by killing his uncle Peter. After being promise that he could kill Peter and turn back human. Derek end up killing his uncle himself losing his chance of being human again. The bastard never even apologize.

The second thing that piss him was the fact his best friend, his brother Stiles Stilinski is fucking Derek Hale. Not just fucking but in full blow relationship. When he heard that he felt even more betrayed. How could his best friend even being near that bastard?

And now he found himself going to his alpha's house two towns away. After Stiles' father called him telling Scott that he has heard from his son in over a week. Him and his friends -Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and Danny - are on they're way to the alpha's house.

"Scott calm down" his girlfriend told him from the passenger side as he drove "were going to crush or pulled over slowdown."

"McCall listen to her" Jackson warned.

He did as he was told quietly say sorry. They made good timing another thirty minutes and they'll be there.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Danny asks.

"The idiot got his ass bitten that's what wrong!" Lydia snapped.

"Lydia! We don't know that for sure." Allison scowled.

Lydia just rolls her eyes. Fifteen more minutes. Ever since Jackson and Lydia became werewolves they put their difference aside and were actually getting along with Scott. It also help that he was their beta. As for Danny, Jackson shifted in front of him after school one day. Danny was totally cool about it surprisingly, so he was a part of their little group.

"Were here" he told the others. One by one they exited the vehicle and walked towards to the three story house.

"Shit! This is a big ass house" Lydia exclaim.

Scott walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. Nora Hale - Derek's mom - answered the door.

"Scott" she smile "this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see Stiles" Scott answers. He had nothing against the woman. She was nice, nurturing, and one hell of a cook.

"Oh I . . . he . . . not here" she nervously said. It was obvious she was lying. She may be a werewolf too but she is a crappie liar.

Jackson could sense Scott's anger rise and he quickly said "please Ms. Hale were worried about him." Scott and Lydia roll their eyes.

She was about to turn them down again but she was cut off "it's ok Nora they can come in" Stiles voice came from inside the house. His voice sound weak and shaky. She sigh and motion then to follow.

They entered and walk to the living room of the house. When they entered they saw Laura standing protectively in front of Stiles, who was sitting on the sofa. While Derek look outside the window not bothering to acknowledge their presents.

"Hey guys!" Stiles greet weakly "what brings you all the way down?"

Jackson, Allison, and Danny start to approach him but a growl from Laura stop them. Jackson got he Stiles' scent and cringe.

"We wanted to check on you, we were worried" Allison answered.

"Aww that's sweet" Stiles laugh weakly.

"What's going on Stiles? Your dad says hasn't heard from you in over a week "Scott demand voice firm and hard. "I am tired of the bullshit you gotten yourself into! Tell me!"

Stiles sigh "don't over react ok? I am fine I just can't see him right now. Look I'll show you guys Laura can you help me up?"

Laura immediately went to his side. The gang grasp when they saw Stiles. He looks pale almost gray and skinner than usual. Laura grabs him under his arm to help him up.

The group looks in shock and in total horror at Stiles. Scott couldn't form words as he stared at his best friend. Stiles could only smile and reply

"I'm pregnant."

**Ok I fixed Chapter One. ****I am not going to be posting for awhile. I was using a family member's laptop. However due to recent events I am no longer talking to this individual. I will get my own laptop in the coming weeks.**

**This doesn't mean I won't be reading the upcoming chapters on my iPod or on paper. And I will post as soon as I get my laptop. Thank you for understanding. Please review!**


	2. Derek's Plead

**Hey guys so I got my new laptop during Black Friday which was crazy! Anyways here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

One year age, if you told Stiles Stilinsk that he would fall in love with a man five years older than him he would have laughed in your face. If you also told him that said man is a werewolf. He would call you insane.

Now he would consider himself insane.

Stiles stares that the faces of his five friends. If this was a laughing moment he would definitely be laughing. Their faces were in the mix of shock and horror, but to Stiles they remind him the cartoon show he watches.

Due to the lack of energy Stiles fells backwards onto the couch. Snapping back into reality Allison, Jackson, and Danny immediately rush to his side.

Stiles laughs "sorry, little guy here" rubes his stomach "likes to kick."

'Little guy?' Scott thought 'he's showing that thing compassion.' Anger radiates throughout his body. He needs to release the urge to kill, to rip something apart. So he turns to the man that has cause all the pain and anger in his life, Derek Hale.

"You MOTHERFUCKER" Scott roars as he charges toward Derek but is stop by Lydia.

"You sick son of a bitch" Scott growls. "How dare you come into our lives and fuck everything up!"

"Scott" Lydia warns but he ignores her.

"Our lives not as fucked up and tragic as yours" Scott says.

"Scott!" Lydia warns again.

"Why are doing this to us?" Scott asks "ANSWER ME!"

"Scott! You need to calm down!" Lydia growls in his ear.

Derek says nothing to his beta nor makes any reaction to Scott's words. It only seems to make Scott angrier. Scott pushes off Lydia and heads toward the front door ignoring the calls of his name.

Once outside Scott immediately runs into the woods surrounding the house. He made a good five miles from him and the house. He could feel his wolf calming down but he hears a voice call his name.

"Scott" Derek yells which Scott chooses to ignore.

"Scott! I command you to stop" Derek yells in his alpha voice.

Scott stops in his tracks. Anger begins to take over him again and his wolf beginning to shift. He waits a good fifteen minutes to calm down and turns to face his alpha.

"What do you want?" Scott hisses.

"I want . . . I need you to talk to Stiles" Derek answers.

"About what" Scott asks.

"I need you to talk him into killing that thing" Derek confesses "he won't listen to me or Laura."

In confession Scott asks "you want to kill your baby?"

"That thing is not my baby" Derek growls out. Scott lets Derek's words sink in before he asks.

"It's killing him isn't?" Derek opens his mouth to answer but unable let the words come out he only nods.

Scott looks at his alpha, he sees Derek's pain written all over his face. He could smell Derek's sadness and fear. He looks into the eyes of the older male but quickly looks away. He sees tears threaten to come out of the elder's eyes.

"What makes you think he will even listen to me?" Scott asks.

"You're his best friend" Derek answers "you share a bond that is stronger than what him and I have. All I need you to do is try."

Scotts looks directly at the older man "it'll be useless he won't –"

"Please!" Derek pleads "I just need you to try."

Taken back by Derek's plead and Scott answers "OK I'll try.

"Thank You" Derek says without a skip of his heart.

Scott nods and the two men began their journey back to the house.

**That was chapter two. I hope guys enjoyed it. Please review! **


End file.
